From Anger To Lover
by Hyuu Hikari
Summary: First fict, dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day. Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika kalung yang menghubungkan mereka rusak? "Lo kan udah ngerusakkin kalung gw, sekarang gantian!"


From Anger To Lover

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day'09

Warning : Shounen-ai

Pairs : NejiSasu, _slight _GaaNaru

Genre : Romance/Friendship(?)

Rate : T

_italic_ = flashback

**bold** = Point of View

Don't Like? Don't Read

Click 'Back' on your windows

_**One half of me is yours, the other half yours-  
Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,  
And so all yours!**_

_**-William Shakespeare-**_

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

3 Juli 2009, 9.55 a.m., Oto City Park, Oto City

Saat itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sedang berjalan tergesa melewati jalanan di taman Oto sambil membawa kantong plastik bertuliskan Cake and Pastry, sedangkan dari arah berlawanan ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang bentuk rambutnya seperti chicken-butt berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu koleksi di Ipodnya yang disambungkan dengan headset.

Namun, keduanya tak memperhatikan jalan mereka sampai akhirnya kita bisa mendengar bunyi 'BRUG' yang cukup keras.

"Ittaaaii!!" seru si pemuda berambut hitam. "Heh! Kalo jalan liat-liat dong!!" lanjutnya seraya mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya. *jatuh-bangun?* 'Aduh.., kayaknya kaki gw keseleo nih..', batin pemuda tersebut.

"Awh... Ada juga lo yang liat-liat!" balas pemuda berambut coklat tersebut sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celana moccanya.

"Mau kemana lo?!" tanya si pemuda berambut hitam.

"Pergi, ngapain gw lama-lama disini?" jawab si pemuda berambut coklat sambil mengambil kantong plastiknya.

Saat si pemuda berambut coklat mengambil langkah pertama untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi seperti benda yang pecah.

"…?" 'suara apaan tuh?' batin si pemuda berambut hitam

"??" 'sepatu gw nginjek sesuatu yah?' tanya si pemuda berambut coklat dalam hatinya.

"…" "…" dua pemuda itu bertatapan satu sama lain, lalu menundukkan kepala untuk melihat benda yang telah menyebabkan bunyi tersebut.

"?!!" pemuda berambut hitam itu terbelalak.

"???" 'punya siapa tuh?' sedangkan pemuda berambut coklat bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah si pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya, sementara si pemuda berambut coklat panjang bertambah heran kenapa dia dikasih tatapan seperti itu.

"Sialan lo…" kata pemuda berambut hitam.

"Hah? Maksud?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak mengerti.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Argghh!! Mata lo dikemanain sih?! Udah nabrak, nginjek kalung gw pula!!" bentak si pemuda berambut hitam kepada pemuda berambut coklat.

"Oh, maaf." kata si pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan sangat datarnya. (O.o) *swt*

"Maaf, maaf! Emang maaf doang cukup?! Udah ga niat lagi minta maafnya!" protes si pemuda berambut hitam yang bertambah emosi setelah medengar pengucapan maaf yang dilontarkan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut hitam itu merebut kantong plastik yang dibawa pemuda berambut coklat. Dia mengambil kotak yang ada didalam plastik itu lalu dia banting ke aspal.

"Heh!! Lo kenapa pake ngebanting kotak cake gw?! Emang cake gw punya salah apa ke lo?!" tanya si pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang mulai naik pitam.

"Lha?! Terus kalung gw punya salah apa ke lo?!" balas si pemuda berambut hitam.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya si pemuda berambut coklat.

"Lo kan udah ngerusakkin kalung gw, sekarang cake punya lo yang gw ancurin. Lagian, harga cake itu ga sebanding dengan harga kalung gw." jawab si pemuda berambut hitam santai.

"Lo cowok, tapi pake kalung??." tanya si pemuda berambut coklat dengan nada mengejek.

"Lo ngapain beli cake segala?? Kayak cewek aja sih. Jangan-jangan lo cowok jadi-jadian lagi, cowok kok rambutnya panjang begitu, trus terawat banget lagi." balas si pemuda berambut hitam.

"Daripada rambut lo, kayak pantat ayam." kata si pemuda berambut coklat santai, lalu dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang satunya.

"Khh.., AWAS KALO GW SAMPE LIAT LO LAGIIII!!!!!!" teriak si pemuda berambut hitam frustasi yang memancing tanda tanya orang-orang yang ada di taman.

"Eh, eh, itu anak kenapa ya??"

"Ga tau tuh, teriak-teriak gaje gitu, udah yuk, cepetan jalannya, ga usah deket-deket.."

"Ih, iya, aneh deh.."

Dan bisik-bisik yang lain masih banyak berdatangan.

"APA LO BISIK-BISIK?!!!" teriak si pemuda berambut hitam kepada dua orang cewek yang berjalan melewatinya.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

23 Juli 2009, 7.00 a.m., Konoha University, Konoha City

Sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah dan Audi berwarna prussian blue meluncur dengan mulus di jalan utama Konoha University, dua mobil itu memasuki pelataran parkir fakultas Hukum dan parkir dengan mulus. Kedua pengemudinya keluar dari mobil dengan cool. Teriakan histeris dari kaum hawa pun berkumandang.

"KYAAAAA!!!! AISHITERUUUUU GAARA-KUUUUN~!!!!"

"SASUKE-KUUUUN~ I LOVE YOUUUUU!!!!!

Yah, yang dapat kita simpulkan dari teriakan-teriakan tersebut adalah kenyataan kalau para kaum hawa itu mencintai dua orang yang belakangan diketahui bernama Gaara dan Sasuke, lengkapnya Sabaku no Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke,

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan makhluk-makhluk yang berasal dari klan Uchiha? Para makhluk Uchiha yang cocok bersanding dengan kata tampan, kaya raya, cool, jenius, masa depan cerah, dll, impian tiap wanita.

Sedangkan Sabaku... untuk si bungsu Sabaku ini memang tampan, cool, kaya raya, pintar, hampir sama seperti Uchiha lah. Hampir! Karena Uchiha sudah terbukti di tiap keturunannya, sedangkan Sabaku baru beberapa orang saja yang terbukti, seperti Gaara dan Temari, pengecualian untuk Temari kata tampan diganti cantik.

Kenapa baru beberapa?? Karena Kankurou yang notabene kakak kandungnya Gaara dan adik kandung Temari juga keturunan Sabaku jauh dari kata-kata yang melambangkan Gaara dan Temari. Kankurou biasa-biasa saja, biasa saja, tidak terlalu tampan, lebih terkesan cuek dan bebas, kaya raya karena anggota keluarga Sabaku seperti Gaara dan Temari, dan tidak terlalu pintar, tidak pernah dikejar-kejar fansgirl/boy, yah, dia beda sendiri pokoknya dibanding kedua saudara kandungnya.

Sasuke dan Gaara berjalan dengan tenang dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan disekeliling mereka, lagipula hal-hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Aku ke kelas duluan, Sasuke." kata Gaara.

"Hn." respon Sasuke.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Haa~ah, pemandangan yang biasa, kegiatan yang biasa-biasa saja, yang tidak biasa adalah tidak adanya ****kalung yang biasa tergantung di leherku. Damn that person! Seandainya aku bertemu dia lagi, akan kupangkas rambut panjang menyebalkannya itu! Ugh!!**

Yap, saat itu Uchiha Sasuke masih saja menyimpan rasa dendam yang teramat dalam terhadap pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang ia anggap sebagai penyebab dari tragedi yang menimpa kalungnya, mungkin lebih tepat disebut kalung kesayangannya, meskipun tragedi kalung hancurnya itu sudah 20 hari berlalu. Kalung itu adalah pemberian teman masa kecilnya yang bahkan hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengannya saat Sasuke sedang sendirian di taman karena menunggu Itachi.

Sasuke kecil memang selalu sendirian, dia tidak pernah mau berteman dengan siapa-siapa, kecuali Naruto, putra dari rekan bisnis orangtuanya, itu pun karena Naruto tulus berteman dengannya, tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang hanya ingin mainan-mainan bagus dan mahal yang dimiliki Sasuke. Sasuke terus memikirkan masa lalunya sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di kelasnya. Dan tentang Naruto...

"Pagi! Sasukeee~!!!!" sapa Naruto dengan keceriaan dan kehangatan yang selalu melekat di dirinya, hal itulah yang membuat seorang Sasuke merasa nyaman berteman dengan Naruto. Terkadang Sasuke juga heran sendiri, kenapa dia yang dingin begitu bisa akrab dengan Naruto yang secerah mentari pagi.

"Hn." balas Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Bhuu~ kamu itu, dingin banget sih! Heran deh aku!" sungut Naruto. "Gaara dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kekasihmu?" balas Sasuke cuek. "Ada di kelasnya dobe, memangnya kamu tidak tahu?" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Yaaa~, siapa tau dia sedang bersama teman-teman yang lain." jawab Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Ya.., kumpul dengan Kiba, Shika, Kankurou-nii, dan yang lain, Akatsuki misalnya." balas Naruto lagi.

"Kamu tidak cemburu melihat kedekatan Gaara dengan Deidara?"pancing Sasuke. *sejak kapan Gaara deket ama Dei??*

"Buat apa aku cemburu sama aniki dan Gaara, toh aniki kepunyaan Itachi-nii, dan Gaara ga mungkin bisa lepas dari pesona keimutanku ini!!" jawab Naruto narsis.

"Harusnya kamu tanya Itachi-nii juga, dia cemburu nggak kalau aniki deket sama Gaara." sambung Naruto.

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu cemburu karena ga punya pacar yaa??" ledek Naruto.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke melempar buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya ke kepala Naruto.

"Ittaiii!! Kenapa melempar buku itu ke aku?! Nanti kalau aku tambah bodoh gimana?!" protes Naruto.

"Urusai, dobe!! Dan kamu itu memang sudah bodoh dari sananya, usuratonkachi." balas Sasuke singkat, padat, jelas dan sekarang ditambah ejekan mautnya untuk Naruto.

"Uugh!! Sasu-teme jelek!! Weeee~ XP" Naruto pun keluar dari kelas itu untuk menuju kelas Gaara.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing lagi, dia memandang kearah jendela, matanya menerawang, masih memikirkan kalung dan masa lalunya yang berkaitan dengan kalung itu.

_Saat itu, Sasuke sedang menunggu Itachi pulang dari supermarket, ia menunggu di sebuah taman sendirian, sendirian karena ia tidak punya teman di Oto ini, tidak terlalu malas berteman dengan siapapun, karena mereka hanya ingin berteman dengan mainan-mainannya saja. Teman yang ia miliki saat ini hanya Naruto dan Gaara, mereka tulus berteman dengan Sasuke, dan saat ini Sasuke sedang liburan ke Oto sehingga tidak bersama mereka berdua._

_Saat Sasuke duduk di ayunan tua yang ada di taman itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna coklat dan mempunya__i mata lavender yang lembut berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya, di ayunan yang tersisa. Anak itu memperhatikan Sasuke, sedangkan objek yang menjadi perhatiannya merasa risih. Anak itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Sasuke berkenalan._

"_Hai, namamu siapa?" tanya anak itu._

"_Apa pedulimu?" tanggap Sasuke dingin._

"_Aku hanya bertanya, aku belum mempunyai teman disini, dan kulihat kau sendirian saja, jadi aku menghampirimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi teman pertamaku di Oto ini!" jawab anak itu kalem namun terselip nada ceria dalam suaranya, sedikit mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto yang periang._

"_Namaku... Sa…" "Hei!! Sasuke!! Ayo kita pulang!" __teriak Itachi dari luar taman, membuat Sasuke menghentikan perkataanya._

"_Iya!!" teriak Sasuke pada kakaknya. "Nanti lagi ya!" lanjut Sasuke pada anak itu._

"_Tunggu!" teriak anak itu. "Aku ingin kamu memiliki kalung ini, sebagai tanda pertemanan kita!" anak itu menyerahkan seuntai kalung yang memiliki bandul berlambang Yang, sedangkan ia sendiri memiliki kalung berlambang Yin._

"_Terima kasih!" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum, itu adalah senyum pertamanya di Oto, dan dihadapan teman pertamanya juga di Oto, lalu ia pergi menghampiri Itachi dan pulang ke rumahnya._

"_Sasuke ya..." gumam anak itu._

Sayangnya sampai sekarang Sasuke belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan anak itu, namun ia masih menyimpan kalung pemberian anak itu sampai 20 hari yang lalu, sebelum kalungnya hancur karena terinjak pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

'Coklat panjang??' batin Sasuke.

'Tidak mungkin anak yang memberiku kalung itu!' saat ini terjadi perang batin dalam diri Sasuke, antara benar atau tidaknya bahwa pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu adalah anak yang memberinya kalung berbandul simbol Yang tersebut.

"Sasuke." bisik Naruto, sayangnya Sasuke tidak merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto sedikit lebih keras, dan kali ini usahanya berhasil.

"Hah? Ada apa dobe?" tanyanya sedikit merasa terganggu.

"Kamu mikirin apa sih? Dosen udah masuk tuh." tunjuk Naruto kearah dosen yang sudah hadir.

"Hn, bukan apa-apa." balas Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri untuk memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan dosennya itu.

'Hhh~ Sasu hari ini aneh deh.' batin Naruto.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Setelah kuliah selesai, mereka bertiga, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara berkumpul di parkiran mobil. Saat itu mereka berencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke di cafe bersama teman-teman yang lain. Ya, sekarang Sasuke mempunyai cukup banyak teman, yang biasanya mereka juga cukup populer di kampus.

"Sorry, guys. Kayaknya kita ga jadi ke cafe deh.." ucap Sasuke.

"Kok gituuuu?! Sasu jahat! Bilang aja ga mau traktir! Pelit!" sembur Naruto.

"Bukan begitu dobe! Aku ada acara keluarga mendadak, kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja Itachi!" balas Sasuke.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo Naruto, kita buat acara sendiri!" ajak Gaara.

"Yaaah~ sayang sekali, sudahlah, dah Sasukeee!!!" pamit Naruto.

Gaara dan Naruto masuk kedalam mobil Gaara, dan langsung tancap gas, meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya dan mulai menyetir, dengan santai tentu, Sasuke tidak ingin terburu-buru saat ini, ia memikirkan kata-kata ibunya tadi pagi.

"_Sasuke, kamu tidak ada acara selesai kuliah kan sayang?" tanya Mikoto, __ibu Sasuke._

"_Memangnya kenapa ma? __Rencananya aku mau ke cafe sama teman-teman." jawab Sasuke._

"_Bisa kau batalkan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lagi._

"_Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke balik._

"_Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu penting, tamu ini teman bisnis ayah, jadi kalau bisa mama ingin kamu bertemu dengan anak teman ayah ini, dia setahun diatas kamu." jelas Mikoto._

"_Baiklah, akan ku batalkan." kata Sasuke._

"_Maaf ya nak, __mama merusak acaramu." sesal Mikoto._

"_Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke._

Siapa ya orangnya? Itulah yang ada di benak Sasuke sekarang ini. Dia heran, memangnya sepenting apa teman ayahnya yang satu ini, sampai-sampai ia harus ikut bertemu. Sesampainya Sasuke di rumah, ia langsung disambut ibunya dengan muka yang sumringah, lalu Sasuke disuruh mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih formal. Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk mengganti kausnya dengan kemeja hitam polos dan celana jeans lalu turun ke lantai bawah karena sang tamu ternyata sudah datang.

"Sasuke, kenalkan ini Hyuuga Hizashi dan Hyuuga Himeko, dan ini putra mereka Hyuuga Neji." kata ibunya sembari memperkenalkan Sasuke dengan tamu asingnya.

"Salam kenal Paman Hizashi, Tante Himeko." sapa Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Salam kenal Sasuke." balas mereka berdua ramah.

'Sasuke?? familiar ya? dan kayaknya gw pernah liat style rambut gini deh...' batin Neji.

"Salam kenal...." sapa Sasuke, setelah itu ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu tatapan mata Neji selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar.

"ELO??!!!!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Lho, kalian berdua sudah kenal? Baguslah! Berarti kami tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mendekatkan kalian lagi!!" sela Mikoto dengan suara ceria.

"Iya, benar yang dikatakan Mikoto, kita tidak perlu repot lagi kalau mereka sudah kenal." diiringi perkataan Hizashi.

"Mendekatkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pendekatan apa mah, pah?!" tanya Neji kali ini.

"Ya masa depan kalian berdua~" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Himeko tertawa kecil.

"Masa depan??" tanya mereka berdua, lagi.

"Masa depan kalian sebagai penerus perusahaan Uchiha dan Hyuuga." diakhiri dengan penjelasan Fugaku.

"oohh~ huff~" Neji dan Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Untuk itu kami berencana untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai keluarga." jelas Mikoto.

"Dan kami ingin menggelar pesta pertunangan kalian berdua secepatnya dan secara besar-besaran!!" tambah Himeko dengan riang.

"APPPAAAA??!!!"

"PERTUNANGAN?!!!"

"YANG BENAR SAJAAA!!!"

Teriakan Sasuke yang kemudian disusul oleh teriakan Neji lalu disusul teriakan mereka berdua (berbarengan) dengan background petir yang berkilat-kilat sukses membuat vas bunga di ruang tamu itu pecah.

"IYAA~!!" jawab Mikoto dan Himeko riang tanpa menyadari aura hitam disekeliling Neji dan Sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Sepertinya kami harus pulang sekarang. Maaf ya?" pamit Himeko.

"Sayang sekali, tapi tidak masalah, lain kali kita bertemu lagi ya!" balas Mikoto.

"Iya, kami permisi dulu ya." pamit Himeko sekali lagi.

"Hati-hati di jalan." balas Mikoto.

Keluarga Hyuuga menaiki mobil dan mulai meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Neji, yang menyetir mobil itu hanya diam, memikirkan kejadian di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Hal itu pun berlaku untuk Sasuke, setelah keluarga Hyuuga pergi, ia segera naik ke lantai atas dan masuk kamarnya. Memikirkan nasibnya yang harus bersama si pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang (ia asumsikan) telah menabraknya.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Malam itu, mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama, rencana pertunangan mereka yang akan digelar secepatnya, dan itu merupakan mimpi buruk mereka untuk saat ini.

Ingat untuk _**saat ini**_, berarti untuk _**kedepannya**_masih bisa berubah.

_**Sasuke's PoV**_

**Ha~ah, merepotkan saja, kenapa juga harus dengan cowok itu sih?! ****Orang ga bertanggung jawab yang ngerusak kalung pemberian dia, siapa tadi namanya? Oh, benar. Hyuuga Neji. Orang itu menyebalkan sekali! ****Dia bisa aja cool, tampan, keren, badannya atletis..(O////O) **

**What the hell?! Apa yang kupikirkan tadi?! Aku berpikir dia itu cool, tampan, keren****, dan badannya atletis???**

**Sial, kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh begini sih?! ****Aku enggak mungkin suka sama dia!!**

**Mending ngobrol sama Naruto deh, siapa tau bisa hibur sedikit. Coba telepon ke Hpnya aja!**

_**tut... tut... tut... tut... tut...**_

**Ini anak kemana sih?!! Coba lagi deh.**

_**tut... tut... tut...**_

**_'Halo? Sasuke? Ada apa?? hh.. hh..'_ ****tanya Naruto.**

**"****Hoi, dobe, kenapa nafasmu tersengal-sengal begitu?" tanyaku balik.**

_**'Tunggu seben..tar..' **_**kata Naruto.**

**Ada apa sih? Kok terdengar suara-suara lain??**

_**'Tunggu Gaa..ra, ahh.. Ada Sasuke. Mmhh~'**_

**Gaara? Sedang apa mereka? ****Kenapa ada suara-suara seperti itu?? ****(O////O)**

**"****Maaf aku mengganggu dobe!!" **

**Akupun langsung menutup panggilan itu setelah sadar apa yang mereka lakukan, daripada mendengar suara-suara mereka yang sedang seperti itu lebih lama.**

**Percuma saja, Gaara sedang tidak ingin diganggu sepertinya.**

**Haa~ah, lebih baik aku tidur dulu.**

**Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah warna bola mata orang itu, maksudku Neji, sepertinya berwarna putih keunguan, sedangkan anak yang memberiku kalung, warna matanya juga...**

**Tidak Mungkin!!!**

**Mungkin tidur memang pilihan terbaik untukku saat ini.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_**Neji's PoV**_

**Sasuke??**

**Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana ya?**

**Sejujurnya, kalo dilihat dari dekat Sasukeitu postur tubuhnya lumayan bagus, kulitnya putih bersih dan terawat walaupun sedikit pucat, tampan, bola mata hitam yang tajam, tapi yang membuatnya terlihat manis adalah wajah anak-anak yang masih melekat di wajahnya saat ini, pipinya chubby, sepertinya enak untuk dicubit atau digigit, bibirnya agak pucat tapi pasti soft dan enak untuk dicium… **

**Apa yang kupikirkan??!!!**

**Oh, tidak. Aku mulai gila!! Yang benar saja, tidak mungkin kalau aku berpikir Sasuke itu imut, tampan, bibirnya enak untuk dicium?! Tidak-tidak, aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku dulu.**

**Kalung itu!**

**Ah! Anak di Oto yang dulu pernah kuberi kalung sebagai tanda pertemanan kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke...**

**Sasuke??!!**

**Tidak, pasti ada lebih dari satu Sasuke di dunia ini.**

**Tapi Sasuke waktu itu...**

**Chubby,**

**Berambut hitam dengan style.. chicken-butt...**

**Bola matanya hitam tajam,**

**kulitnya putih pucat...**

**Dan dia marah kepadaku karena merusak kalungnya.**

**Dia berkata kalau harga cake yang kubeli tidak seberapa harga kalungnya.**

**Apa dia menganggap kalung itu berharga?**

**Coba aku tanya Gaara saja! Siapa tau dia mempunyai teman bernama Sasuke, kalau tidak salah Sasuke kuliah di KU jurusan Hukum seperti Gaara.**

**'tut... tut... tut... tut... tut... pemilik HP saat ini sedang sibuk, tolong tinggalkan pesan'**

**Sial! Sedang apa sih dia?!**

**Lebih baik aku tanyakan pada Sasuke langsung saja!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

26 Juli 2009, 7.30 p.m., Ko-Cafe

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sebagai pembuka dari pembicaraan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Hmm, sebenarnya.." respon Neji agak ragu.

'Kenapa ni orang?' batin Sasuke.

"Apa kau pernah menerima kalung berlambang Yang?" tanya Neji to the point.

"Ya, yang kau rusakkan, kenapa memangnya?" balas Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Euh.. Aku.. minta maaf telah merusakkan kalung berhargamu." pinta Neji dengan nada penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah lewat, kalung itu toh sudah hancur, jadi aku simpan di dalam kotak." jawab Sasuke yang (lagi-lagi) nada kesinisan jelas terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kalung itu lambang pertemanan dari teman pertamamu saat liburan musim panas di Oto, kau diberikan kalung itu saat sedang menunggu kakakmu di ayunan tua yang ada di taman." jelas Neji.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" tanya Sasuke. 'jangan-jangan dugaanku benar' batinnya berkata.

"Emm.."

Neji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, setelah dilihat ternyata di telapak tangannya terdapat kalung berlambang Yin, pasangan dari kalung yang ia berikan ke Sasuke waktu masih kecil.

Sasuke terperangah, ia tidak menyangka kalau Neji benar-benar teman pertamanya di Oto. Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah bertemu lagi dengan temannya itu. Sasuke menoleh kearah Neji yang sedang menatap tepat ke mata Sasuke. Muka Sasuke memerah karena diperhatikan seperti itu. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi pada Sasuke.

'Apa mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padanya?' batin Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang, sudah hampir jam 9." ajak Neji.

"Ya, baiklah." jawab Sasuke yang masih sedikit shock mengetahui kenyataan bahwa teman pertamanya di Oto adalah Neji, dan fakta bahwa ia telah mulai mencintai pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Setelah sampai di pelataran parkir, mereka langsung masuk ke Mercedes Benz E-Class berwarna silver milik Neji yang langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka berhenti di sebuah jembatan yang terdapat sungai dibawahnya. Saat itu ada kembang api yang berwarna-warni meledak di udara, karena sedang ada pesta kembang api di wilayah sekitar sungai itu.

"Indahnya.." ucap Sasuke yang terpana melihat keindahan kembang api itu. Neji terpana melihat Sasuke saat itu.

"Emm.. Sasuke, bisa kau tutup matamu?" pinta Neji ragu-ragu.

"Hn? Baiklah." respon Sasuke, dan ia langsung menutup matanya.

Neji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mobilnya, sebuah kotak yang dilapisi kain beludru biru. Setelah itu, Neji mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ternyata kalung dari dalam kotak itu, dan memakaikannya di leher jenjang Sasuke.

"Kau boleh buka matamu." perintah atau lebih tepat disebut permintaan Neji.

Setelah Sasuke membuka matanya, tiba-tiba ada kehangatan yang menyapa bibirnya, dan ternyata itu adalah bibir Neji. Setelah mengolah data-data yang masuk mendadak ke otaknya, Sasuke langsung membalas ciuman Neji. Bibir mereka berpagutan mesra, merasa kehabisan suplai oksigen, mereka menyudahi sesi pertama ciuman itu.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke. Saat ini aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya" Neji berkata seperti itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga cinta kamu, dan aku milikmu, selamanya." balas Sasuke.

Mereka kembali berpagutan mesra di bawah ledakan kembang api yang berwarna-warni, sempat tidak percaya satu sama lain, namun pada akhirnya takdir jugalah yang menentukan, dan takdir kali ini mengatur Sasuke agar bersama Neji, selamanya. Dan semoga kehidupan mereka berdua kedepannya akan selalu cerah berwarna seperti kembang api cantik yang turut menghiasi malam mereka ini.

**-OWARI-**

Word Count : ±3.250 words (only the story)

OMAKE :

Neji dan Sasuke ada di rumah Neji.

Neji : "Gaara lagi ngapain waktu aku telepon ya???" *tanya ke diri sendiri*

Sasuke : Baru dateng abis ambil minum, "Gaara? Kamu kenal Gaara?"

Neji : "Kenal, kenapa?"

Sasuke : "Kamu kenal Naruto?"

Neji : "Kenal banget! Gaara temen aku dari kecil! Trus pas SMA dia ngenalin Naruto ke aku sebagai pacarnya."

Sasuke : "Mereka berdua juga temen aku dari kecil, tapi aku ga pernah dikenalin ke kamu deh." sesal Sasu.

Neji : "Tapi sekarang kan jadi juga!!" meluk Sasu.

Sasuke : "Tadi aku telepon Naruto, trus aku denger ada suara-suara gitu. Kayaknya mereka lagi 'piip' deh." *muka Sasu memanas*

Neji : "Pas aku telepon, Gaara ga ngangkat. Kok muka kamu merah? Kamu mau juga?? Mumpung ga ada orang nih!" goda Neji, lalu dia menggigit daun telinga dan mencium pipi chubby Sasu yang sukses membuat Sasu seperti kepiting rebus.

Sasuke : "Apaan sih?! Genit deh!" protes Sasu sambil dorong badan Neji.

Neji : "Bilang aja mau~!" Neji tetep kekeuh.

Sasuke : "Euh..." *panik sendiri, muka tetep merah*

Neji : *senyum penuh kemenangan* "Ayo ke kamarku!!" *bopong Sasu a la bridal style*

Malam itu terdengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Neji, yang untungnya sedang tidak ada orang lain di rumahnya.

Paginya...

Naruto : "Kamu kenapa teme?" *penasaran ngeliat Sasuke yang jalannya terseok-seok*

Sasuke : *muka memanas* Euh.. kepeleset di kamar mandi!"

-End-

Hwaaaahhh!!!! Selesai juga!! Fict pertama, biarpun pertama, aku coba buat ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Tapi GaJe gini yah?? Omake-nya juga. Emang ga bakat sih...

Tapi aku mohon kritik dan sarannya, buat yang jadi reader kalau bisa RnR juga ya!! ^____^

Maaaaaf telaaat!!!! Tapi buat Fujoshi Day itu 6-9 September kan??

Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan Fujoshi!!!

Arigato Gozaimasu!!

_**Hyuu Hikari_7 September 2009**_


End file.
